


Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Something Or Other

by EmpireMurderer



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: And Jafar is just as loyal to Iago, Animal dress up, Gen, Iago is loyal to Jafar, Impressions, Jafar has a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireMurderer/pseuds/EmpireMurderer
Summary: The Grand Vizier comes across a smaller, more feathery version of him.
Relationships: Jafar & Iago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Something Or Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pharmockery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmockery/gifts).

> The idea came from a prompt given by LittlestMedic. Thank you for the idea! I had fun with this one and hope it's to your liking.

It was strange for Iago to have simply disappeared on his own. He was a bird that enjoyed attention and causing scenes. Jafar didn’t want to let on that he was worried for the parrot even as he stalked down the corridors of the palace whisper-shouting his name.

“Iago!” Jafar grumbled louder with each room he stuck his head into, unsuccessfully finding the bird. He wondered what he was going to tell Iago once he found him since he didn’t want him to know he had no other reason to be calling for him other than to make sure he was not lying dead in a fountain somewhere. While he searched the palace, he thought up tasks to give him as both a pretense and a punishment for having had to search.

“Iago!”

The investigation had been fruitless throughout the east and west wings of the palace. Aside from the fact Jafar felt he was wasting a lot of time looking for Iago, he especially hated the fact that there was a tug in his chest after each passing second he had not found him.

“Iago!”

Jafar grimaced when he noted the quiver in his own voice that time. Luckily no one had been around to hear it, which made it worse in a way.

An unfamiliar sound caused him to freeze in place with his ear directed into the air. Laughter was sailing down the wide corridor from the open door at the end. He slinked towards it, careful not to be heard, especially when he heard his name mentioned once or twice by those laughing voices.

Peeking into the room, he gasped at the scene before him.

Six palace maids surrounded Iago as he danced on a pillow and squawked out familiar phrases.

“Calm yourself!” The bird said in a raspy, though impressive baritone. The maids clapped their hands in glee and snorted out with laughter.

“That’s so like Jafar!” one of them giggled.

It wasn’t so much the barely accurate impression of himself that Jafar was insulted by than the miniature sized robes Iago pranced around in that were exactly like the ones the Grand Vizier wore everyday.

“Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals,” Iago spoke in his false voice. There was a clear case of jackassery in his tone. The maids went wild in joy. Iago coughed and gave another go.

“Excellent work, Iago. On a scale of one to ten, _you_ are an eleven.”

“Oh, he’s so cute!” The maids cooed as Iago bowed low in appreciation, sapping up all the attention in greed. Jafar had enough.

“What is the meaning of this?” he demanded, entering the room with a flourish. The maids all clasped their hands to their mouths in shock.

Holy shit, Jaf-! Uh, caw!” Iago exclaimed, hopping around on his talons and desperately trying to shake the robes off.

“Please, ladies,” Jafar ushered them away. “My parrot is not for entertainment purposes.”

As soon as the maids were gone, Jafar turned to Iago with a snarl. “If I ever catch you trying to amuse yourself with this costume again, I’ll make sure the only thing you have to eat for the rest of your life is the Sultan’s stale crackers!”

“I’m sorry, oh merciful wise one!” Iago shouted out, defensively covering his head with his wing.

Jafar turned to leave when he stopped short and spoke back to Iago from over his shoulder. “And next time don’t…disappear for so long.” He swallowed hard, giving Iago a glance to make sure he understood before quickly exiting out the door.

Iago narrowed his eyes before letting a smile cross his beak. “Heh,” he chuckled to himself. “I think he took that rather well.”


End file.
